Spare Time in October
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Vince and Orwell discuss their ideal Halloween costumes for this year and all because they have nothing better to do. Pre-Scales. Implied Vinwell, 'cause it's me.


**In celebration for the first of October, here's a Halloweeny type story. Pure canon, I'm afraid, so my fellow shippers will have to look for the implied Vinwell. Set just before episode four.**

**I own nothing, just this silly little plot. **

_**Spare Time in October**_

There were some days that Vince decided that he should be lazy. Those days would be spent in his cave with a bottle of Bud and his _cheerful _partner Orwell. He had no idea when she decided that living here permanently would be the way to go, but it wasn't so bad, he supposed. It did give him a friend to talk to, which he needed more than anything as of late.

The vigilante checked his calendar like he did every morning, hoping for something of importance to come up. Today was October 1st, nothing in particular went on that day, that he could remember. He scuffed past the calendar and went over to get his first cup of coffee. Orwell was already up, he could tell that before he heard her typing or even saw her face-to-face. The evidence was the coffee pot itself. There was at _least_ half a pot missing, therefore his partner was up doing something. Vince was kinda scared to find out exactly what.

As usual, Orwell sat in front of a holographic screen. She absolutely refused to use Vince's beat up computers that sat on the command center. They were pieces of crap, according to Queen Tech. The hacker was probably trying out a new firewall to try to hack into ARK's newly improved virtual security. As if she hadn't done that fifty times before…

"Morning Orwell," Vince murmured, plopping down at the vacant seat next to his partner. Just like he suspected, she had one of the biggest coffee mugs the vigilante had ever seen. Of course, that was his Orwell, plain and simple. "What are we doing this time?"

A tiny smirk crawled onto the brunette's face, despite her voice being very close to a deadpan, "trying out a new pet of mine," her smirk quickly spread into a proud grin. "This is my favorite kind of worm."

The superhero shook his head and chuckled at his partner's expense. "God, Orwell, I never knew you liked bugs."

"I love this one. I got into their newsfeed, and anyone that tries to search for my IP address gets a little taste of this nasty boy," Orwell began, her golden brown eyes skimming across the passage she came across. "Really? Oh come on! You guys are boring me!"

"What?" Vince glanced over his partner's shoulder, trying to keep up with her. But her fast scrolling didn't work to his advantage. "No evil laughter scheduled?"

The blogger gave him one of her world famous looks. "Really, Vince?" The vigilante began to chuckle at that, which was actually quite contagious.

"No," she added with a chuckle of her own, "not even evil laughter is scheduled. More like boring business meetings and Fleming getting a haircut. Nothing evil just…" Orwell shrugged, her lips forming a solid frown, "boring stuff."

"Huh," Vince sat back in his chair and considered that for a moment, "so we're stuck in this cave with nothing to do."

"Yep. That's pretty much the deal," the hacker closed her holographic screen and turned to her partner, "you know, unless you want to leave and get yourself killed."

The superhero grunted disapprovingly at that. She did have a point. Going out without an agenda in mind was asking to be killed. Although, somehow, he was telling himself that this wouldn't be the first time he came across this situation…

"No, I don't think I have a death wish," Vince sent her a teasing smirk, "but if I ever do, I'll make sure to take you up on that offer."

Their eyes locked for a few moments, neither of them saying a word. That had been happening quite a lot as of late. Honestly, it worried them that they might have something else to say, but neither of them knew what that might have been.

Orwell broke their eye contact first, much to her own relief. She then spoke the first thing that came to mind, "I'm going to make more coffee. You want some more?"

Vince looked down at his cup, which had barely been touched. "Not at the moment, but I'll be getting some eventually," he then looked up at his partner, smiling back at her nervously.

As the brunette walked away from the vigilante, he had to take a few seconds to catch the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. But, like always, he didn't think too much into it. Instead, he let his mind wander. The days were coming and going so quick now; soon it would be Halloween, wouldn't it? If he had been at home, he would be dressing up with Trip and taking him out trick-or-treating. It was a chore every year to decide what he would be dressing up as.

"Well someone looks lost in thought," Orwell teased as she sat down next to her partner with a fresh mug of coffee. She smiled over at him as their eyes finally met again.

"Did you ever do anything special for Halloween?" Vince asked, oblivious to how random his question was.

The hacker snorted at some private joke of hers. "Not really. Unless I'm going to a Halloween party to snoop on somebody, no. The last time I dressed up for Halloween for myself was when I was a little girl."

"Well, if you could dress up this Halloween, what would you be?" the vigilante began, looking back at her like an eager child. Orwell noticed that whenever they talked about normal stuff that he did while at home, his eyes brightened up and it put him in a good mood. What was wrong with cheering him on?

"I thought about being a vampire one year," Orwell finally answered, a smug smirk in place.

"A vampire, really? That's kind of original, don't you think?" Vince teased his partner, taking a slug of his coffee.

"Oh no, I have a plan, you see. People will be afraid of me 'cause I'll put my blood in my coffee. So if I don't get my coffee, I don't get my blood. Which means that someone is going to die," the brunette began, still quite proud of her plan.

The vigilante chuckled at that. "Leave it to you to think about it like that."

"And what about you? What were you planning on being this year?" Orwell asked, tracing the brim of her mug with an idle finger.

"I was thinking about being a mad scientist or an evil doctor," Vince shrugged his shoulders, "either way I'd have Dana cover me in that fake blood that she gets for the occasion."

"Well maybe we can get you a Halloween costume and I can do that for you," the hacker offered, blushing at how that came out. "You know what? That didn't come out how I wanted it to…"

"Sure it didn't, Orwell," the curly haired blonde grinned, getting whacked on the arm for good measures. "Oh come on, did you have to hit me?" He rubbed his arm, still grinning, "but oww, you're stronger than you look."

"Oh stop being a whiny baby, Vince," Orwell teased, gathering their empty mugs, "want some more coffee?"

"Yeesh. And women think _men_ give them whiplash. First she hits me and then she asks if I want more coffee. What's up with that?" Vince spoke, mostly to himself though.

Just as the hacker was about to reply, she heard her phone go off in the distance. That chime normally meant one of her accounts got a hit, or message of some kind. She sat the mugs aside and padded over to her phone, smiling proudly as she checked the notification.

"Well, what's that smile for?" Vince asked, getting up to meet her.

"We've got a big day tomorrow. Fleming's throwing a gala on the Monte-Carlo. Heroes and Villains theme," Orwell told him, setting her phone aside to refill their coffee mugs.

"So does that mean that we don't get to be vampires or killer doctors?" the vigilante pouted, accepting a full mug from his partner.

"Afraid Halloween will have to wait for another day," she began, inhaling the scent of her drink before finally taking a sip of it. "Time to go to work."

**And there we are. Endings are always hard to write, unfortunately. You know the drill; reviews up. **


End file.
